Pranks and Mischief
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: funny little story about how Jake and Spud spend their free Saturday afternoon pranking people. Oneshot. JakeXSpud


**Pranks and Mischief**

600th American Dragon story put up!! YEAH, I RULE!!

Hmm…done 17 out of 30 stories for Jake Long. That's not so bad…

**This is a funny little story I decided to do. Since me and my sister and my friend have been playing with water balloons all last week, I thought it would be super hilarious if we got water balloons, an threw them at random people and caught it on tape. My sister didn't like that idea, so we didn't do it. But it gave me the idea, to write this :) Spud/Jake oneshot**

Spud and Jake sat on the couch at Lao Shi's shop. They both lounged on the couch there, staring at the television. It was perfectly good Saturday afternoon, and there was nothing to do.

"You wanna watch some TV?" Spud suggested to Jake.

"We just spend an hour watching TV. I'm tired of the same old re-runs." Jake murmured.

Spud moved himself up, sitting straight up on the couch now. He was thinking deeply, on what they could do. "We can go to the skate park…" Spud suggested again.

Jake wasn't in the mood for skateboarding either. "We did that yesterday." He replied.

"I brought Zombies Slayers II." Spud magically pulled out his game.

"We beat that two times already…"

In a thinking position now, Spud tried to name every thing that they have ever did, to do now. "We can watch internet videos."

"Pass."

"We can make an internet video!" Spud got all excited. Jake just lifted up his eyebrow, and didn't respond. "We can…read?"

Jake jumped out of his lazy pose, and glared at Spud. "Read? Okay, we're not that desperate." But now that Jake was sitting up, he was ready to do…mostly anything…to get himself out of this boredom. "Come on Spud. We have to think of something to do. What do we normally do, on Saturdays?" Jake was trying to remember what they did last Saturday.

"Well, normally we do some dragon business or a save the magical world type thing…we can always…do that…?" Spud didn't mind doing dragon work. It occupied some time and the greatest feeling ever was saving someone that needed their help.

"Hmmm…" Jake was thinking about it, but really he didn't want to do any dragon work on his day off. "Gramps and Fu are both busy. There isn't any dragon business that we can do today…"

Spud suddenly jumped off the couch, and starting hopping up and down. "OOH OOH! I know what we can do!!" He spoke. Jake had a feeling; it was going to be something lame. "How about we go prank people!!"

Jake Long wasn't much of a prankster. "Prank people?" He questioned Spud.

"Yeah! We can do some prank calls, through water balloons! It's gonna be awesome!!"

Picturing all of this in his mind, Jake didn't think it was the best thing to do. "That doesn't sound like much fun…" Jake warned Spud.

However, Spud wasn't paying much attention to Jake. He ran up, and grabbed the store phone. "Sure it will! Just watch…" He grabbed up the phone, and pulled out a phone book from under the couch. He looked up a number, and dialed it. He started to giggle a pick, as he waited for the person to answer their phone.

"Quickie Mart on 5th Street, how may I help you?" Said the man on the other line.

Spud tried to control his laughter. "…Is…your refrigerator running…?"

The man turned his head. "I hope it is…" He turned around to check on his inventory.

"Well then you better go catch it!!!?" He yelled, and then hung up. He started cracking up hysterically.

Jake couldn't help but stare at his friend. He was the dumbest, lamest person you could ever meet. All he could do was raise and eyebrow, and stare at him.

Spud looked at Jake, and noticed he wasn't laughing. "Awww come on, that was classic!!" Not even a giggle escaped through Jake's mouth. "Alright, alright. I've got something better we can do." Spud pulled Jake off the couch, and out of the shop.

Spud just so happened to have a stash of water balloons at his house. He and Jake ran over to his house, and grabbed a hand full. They then when in front of his house, to fill them up.

"Are you sure about this Spud? " Jake asked as he filled up their third balloon. He then tossed it, into a bucket.

"Totally dude," Spud jumped in front of Jake, and stuck his balloon on his hose. "This is going to be awesome!!"

"But won't we get in serious trouble?" He was a bit paranoid of the trouble they would get in. Yeah it seemed that Jake and his friends got in trouble a lot, but he never did something like this on purpose.

Spud put his arm around his best friend. "You worry too much Jake. Me and my cousins used to do this all the time, and we never got in trouble!" He then bent down, and grabbed the last water balloon. "Now come on!" He pulled Jake along the sidewalk.

"So what are we going to do? Just ran up to random strangers, and throw water balloons at them?" Jake asked spud as they walked down the sidewalk.

Spud stopped in his tracks, and stared up into the sky. He just thought up a plan, what was going to be way easier and funnier to do. "No, I need you to, you know…dragon up and all." Jake shrugged his shoulders, and turned into a dragon. He really didn't see the connection, yet. "Okay this is what we're going to do. You're going to carry me, in the air. And when we fly over people, we drop water balloons at them!" He started to laugh again.

Hovering in the air, Jake grabbed Spud and held his body around his arms, and lifted him in the sky. "I don't think this is a good idea…" Jake finally said.

"All stop being a baby…LOOK there's someone over there!" Spud pointed his free hand to a pedestrian walking on the other side of the sidewalk. Jake soared into the skies, over to the stranger.

This man was slowly making his way down the sidewalk, minding his own business. It looked as if he was going into the restaurant, right next to where he was heading…

Jake fluttered a bit, until they were just over the restaurant, under the man. "Okay, watch…and learn." Spud said. Under Jake, Spud grabbed out a water balloon from the bucket, and aimed it at the person. He threw it out of his arms, and directly hit the man's head, knocking off his hat.

"What the-!!?" The man yelled, know soaking wet. Spud was laughing so hard, he couldn't believe. Jake also had a couple of giggles; you have to admit that was pretty funny. The man looked up to the sky, to see a young boy and a dragon right above him. He figured the dragon was another kid dressed in costume. "You kids think this is funny!!?" He yelled at the teenagers. Jake then leaned up into the air, and left the area.

Still laughing from the prank, Jake couldn't help but forget about his doubts. This was the kind of rush, he needed today. "Okay…okay, who should we do next?!" Jake asked him.

Spud scoped the city a bit, looking at every passing person. Then, their next target emerged. "Old lady twelve o' clock!" He pointed up his finger. He examined the old lady, a bit more. "Ooh, she has kids with her too." He said in a menacing type voice. Jake leaned forward, and flew down the street more.

Even before Jake could slow down, Spud starting throwing water balloons at the old lady and her three little kids. The old lady pondered, on how she suddenly got wet. One little kid stared up at the two, as if she was going to cry. Her pigtails were ruined. The other two kids only got their shoes wet, but were still mad from the surprise attack. "HEY!?" The little with the fallen out pigtails yelled. "You guys are mean!!?" And little boy.

Jake then zoomed on by, and flew away from their distance. Still, the laughter stayed in their mouths. "Ohh, that was so good!" Jake wiped the tears from his face. Once his eyes were cleared, someone on the other side of the sidewalk caught his eye. "Yo, is that Rotwood!" He squinted his eyes more.

Sure enough, it was Hans Rotwood strolling down the street. He seemed to have some sort of donut, in his hand. Jake and Spud looked at each other, and nodded their heads. Jake then pressed on forward, toward Rotwood.

Down a block or two from his house, Principle Rotwood decided to step out for a bit, and get a bite to eat. It was the one of only two days off he gets a week, so he better enjoy it while he can. Because once Monday morning comes, it's another full week of, children! However, if Jake and Spud were to come on the scene, Rotwood's wonderful weekend might be cut a bit, short.

Jake twirled and dived down the street, into they were directly under their Principal. Spud set on in his hand, ready at will. Then, he flinged back his arm, and let it go.

"Vhat in hable-"Rotwood screamed out, as a water balloon just soaked his shoes. Spud was disappointed that he missed, so he sent out a couple more balloons. Rotwood danced around, dodging them, until one his him, directly on his head. His hair parted down, and a shiny bald spot was shown.

Jake and Spud started cracking up, they couldn't help it. But before Rotwood would expose them, they flew out of the area.

Once their laughing started to calm down, Jake spoke. "Okay, who should we do next!?" Jake giggled, now excited to get a move on.

"Oh, I know! Let's go…pay a visit to Trixie!" Jake nodded his head, and soared down to Trixie's house.

Unlike any other weekend, Trixie Carter wasn't with her two best friends today. She was sick with the flu all day yesterday, so her grandmother made her stay in bed today. Just to make sure she was completely better. Being inside though was super boring. So the only thing Trixie could do is lie in her bed, and wonder the trouble Jake and Spud must be causing. Even know she didn't know it, she was right on the dot about them.

The duo flew to the left of Trixie's room, where a window was located. Spud knocked on the window, to signal Trix.

No longer relaxing, Trixie got out of her bed, and heard a strange knocking at her window. Looking out, she could tell it was Jake and Spud.

"What are you guys doin' here!?" Trixie yelled out. "I don't want you guys getting s-" Suddenly out of nowhere, Spud threw out a water balloon, and hit it at Trixie. While Jake and Spud were laughing, Trixie was evilly staring at the two, as she was now soaking wet in her pajamas. "What's wrong with you two!? What are you trying to do, get me even sicker?!"

Spud gave a glance back and Jake, and they both nodded heads. Jake zoomed in closer to her window, and Spud threw one last water balloon. Pissed off, Trixie jammed her window down, pinching Spud's fingers that leaned against it.

Jake and Spud fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. It seemed that they were going to die of laughter. Eventually, Spud got up, and rubbed his eyelids of the tears that were dripping downward. Jake got up too, and grabbed the bucket. "Hmm…seems like we're out. What do you want to do now?"

Of course with Spud's brilliant mind, he thought of something new they could do, really quickly. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Spud set his arms on Jake's shoulders, and moved him over. "We are going to go into the city, and you're gonna be in dragon form. Then, while you hide in an alley, I will start screaming to people about a dragon attacking me. Then when you come out, they'll run away!!" Spud started to giggle. Jake had no idea, on what the heck he was talking about. "All show you on the way…" Spud ordered Jake to dragon up, and they flew back deeper into the city.

Jake carried Spud in the sky, Until Spud pointed down his fingers, to signal their stop. They descended into an alleyway. "This is going to be so much fun!!" Spud got the giggles once more. He poked out his head, and stared at the continuing sidewalk. "Ooh, here comes someone!!" He hid back behind the wall, and waited for their first victim to come.

A young lady in a jogging suit was trotting down the sidewalk, getting her daily exercise. In one hand, she had a water bottle. She had a MP3 attached to her pants, so she could listen to music, while she enjoyed the day.

Just as the lady jogged up to the alley, Spud ran up to her. "Help!!" He yelled out, grabbing her arm. The lady took off her head phones, and stared at the deranged boy. "There's…a dragon, that's attacking me! You have…to do something!!" He yelled, sliding down onto the ground, still clinged to the lady's arm.

"Young man, there's no such thing as-" She shook off her arm to get Spud to let go. Suddenly, Jake slowly walked out of the alley, and faced Spud. The lady's mouth dropped open. She couldn't even make a sentence, her mouth that rambled out random words. She ran down the street, screaming for her life.

Spud was cracking up, on the floor. "That was so good!!!" He continued laughing. Jake even let out a giggle, seeing that lady run for her life was somewhat hilarious. "Here comes someone else…" Spud started to push Jake back into the alley.

This time it was a big strong man. He had on a hard hat, and a workers outfit. He was pretty dirty, as if he was on the job all day. Spud jumped out in front of him, and started to limp. "You must help me…I'm being attacked by a vicious dragon!" He started to lean against the man.

He pushed off Spud over to the wall. "Get off me you-" He said. Then he looked up at Jake.

"Grrr!" Jake said, trying to act scary.

"Holy fricken Jesus! Get that thing away from me!!!" he started to tremble. He then turned around, and ran the other way. Spud held down his stomach, as he walked back into the alley. The constant laughter started to hurt, his tummy.

Jake put his claws against the wall, trying to calm himself down. "Spud, I had my doubts. But this actually funny."

"SHH!" Spud said to Jake as he poked his head back inside the alley. "Someone else is coming...!"

Spud walked out of the alleyway. "Help me! There's a drag-" He stopped, and stared at the man. This short little man just so happened to be…Lao Shi.

Lao Shi dropped the bag of groceries that were in his hand. "Ai-yah! Arthur Spudinski! What are you-?"

Suddenly, Jake floated out onto the sidewalk. "Rawr, I'm a big scary…" Then he noticed, it was his grandfather. He returned to human form, and stared at him. "…Ahh…hey Gramps," Smiling.

* * *

Lao Shi dragged Spud and Jake, back to the shop. He made them sit down on the couch, and listen to him scold them. "Of all the irresponsible things you could have done!" Gramps started off his lecture. 

"We're sorry…" The boys simultaneously said at the same time.

"What were you thinking?!" Gramps started to walk his stubbly little feet, to the back room. "As punishment, I want this shop to be cleaned up before I get back.."

Spud grabbed his stomach, and glanced at Jake. "Does anyone else besides me, feel queasy?"

* * *

**THE END:)**

**Yeah its a dumb little story. Hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't...oh well its over xDD.**


End file.
